Be Careful with Your Words
by gemrocks
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy for a college. Thalia and Percy fall in love...blah...blah. Just read the story and you will get it. R and R Rated T for suicide and mild cussing and character death
1. Chapter 1

Author`s Note:

I know, I know—I should be updating all my other stories but they are just painful to write right now in the order that I put them in on my profile (if you read it, you would see the order). I had this on my mind for a while and was going to wait till I updated all my stories at least once then update this but since I am so bored and cannot write new chapters in my Artemis Fowl: Everyone is Hurting, I`m going to just write this.

~gemrocks (I love how people call me the gem or by the actual name—it`s so creative since they don`t know my real name!)

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy`s P.O.V:

"I`m breaking up with you, Percy."

I stared at Annabeth in shock, not believing what I had just head. "Did you just say you were breaking up with me? Are kidding?" I asked, shocked. Annabeth looked at me sadly and unclasped the silver locket I had given her shortly after the Second Titan War. She placed it in my hands and closed my fingers over it. I shook my head as I held the locket and waited for an answer from her. She didn`t give one—she wasn`t kidding. My heart—right then and there—broke into a million small pieces and I could feel the hurt surrounding them. How could she do this to me?

The wind picked up and the sea got even wilder as I stared Annabeth directly in her dim grey eyes—the eyes that I once found beautiful now just a hazard to me. I could tell that I was making her uncomfortable with my stare. But I had to know. "Why, Annabeth—why are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her, letting out all the hurt and pain into my tone. She shook her head and refused to answer as she sat down on the bench behind her. Strands of light hair fell into her eyes as wind blew harder. I wasn`t letting her get away without telling me the reason first. "Annabeth," I began, saying her name very slowly like I was talking to a young child. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

It felt like time was slowing down as the horizon shone down on us, breaking blinding lights against my dark hair and Annabeth`s blonde hair. I was getting impatient as I watched Annabeth sit there, ignoring even my presence, and not answering my question. That`s when I got suspicious. "Annabeth, are you cheating on me…?" I asked her in a cautious voice, fearing the answer. To my relief, she shook her head no.

"Of course not, Percy" she said in a soft voice. "I would never do that."

"Then why are you breaking up with me," I asked for like the third time.

"B-b-because," she stuttered, paused, and then continued one. "Because I just don`t love you anymore."

"Annabeth, I know when you`re lying. It`s not because of that, I`m sure of it," I said. She sighed and patted the spot next to her on the bench. I sat down and looked at her intensively. She started to play with a strand of her hair.

"About two weeks ago, I got a letter from Harvard. I was accepted into the school. But I can`t contact you since the school`s so far away. Please understand, I love you but this is the school of my dreams," she told me. I felt heart-broken. She was leaving me for a school? She said she loved me. But if she really did, she would stay here.

"I understand, Annabeth. You really want to go. Love will only get in the way. Just promise me one thing. When you finish college, move on. Don`t try to come back to me," I said.

"Why!" she exclaimed. I stood up.

"If you really loved me, then you would stay with me, but I`m guessing you don`t. So please just forget about me and move on," I said and walked away, hearing her cries of protest behind me. I didn`t want to hear it. With my hands in my pockets, I strolled around Camp Half-Blood with my head down. On the way to the beach, I passed Thalia who was sitting on the ground, her back up against a tree, tracing small circles onto the dirt with a small twig. She looked up when she saw me and smiled. I forced a smile back. It took a while but I got used to seeing her here in camp every day.

About a year ago, Thalia had been kicked out of the hunt for some unapparent reason. She had somehow got to Manhattan and I had found her in the park in the middle of the rain, crying. I had taken her in to my mom`s apartment and my mom gave her some food since she hadn`t eaten in days. Thalia had been dried up and showered. She had slept in my room on my bed that night while I had slept on the floor. Soon she had enrolled in Goode High School and stayed with my mom and I. We had made a deal when camp started up again. During the summer she would be at camp with me and during the other months she would live with my mom and me in our small apartment. So far I`ve gotten pretty use with Thalia living in the same place as I am.

"Hey Perce, what`s the matter?" Thalia asked me. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Annabeth broke up with me," I muttered glumly. Thalia`s eyes widened.

"Why!" she asked. I told her the whole story. When I was done, she just stared at me.

"Over a school–seriously?" she asked. I nodded. She muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'bitch'. If I wasn`t so sad, I would have been surprised at Thalia calling her best friend a bitch. Oh well, Annabeth was being a bitch. I sighed again and Thalia put her arm around my shoulder. "It`s `kay, Seaweed Brain. I`ll be there for you. That`s what friends are for, right? You`ll feel better soon, I promise you that," she said and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and kept my arms around her and my hands pressed against her back. I felt her sigh into my neck and hold me closer. "Hopefully," she said. Thalia smiles into my hair and I felt her lashes against my left ear. Yeah, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Author`s Note:

Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I had to follow the order on my profile. Enjoy and review!

~gemrocks

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Thalia`s P.O.V:

Percy smiled at me from his spot against the tree but I could tell it`s forced by the pain in it. Frowning, I looked down, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. _Why is he not over it yet? _It`s been about four months since Annabeth broke up with Percy but Percy hadn`t gotten over the whole thing. He`s still hurt, I could tell. And I don`t like that.

I looked up and punched Percy on the arm lightly, letting a few minor volts of electricity add in too. He rubbed his muscular arm and glared at me. But I didn`t notice since I was too busy staring at his abs. _What the hell am I doing? When has it come to that I would be like this—staring at boys? What`s happened to the old Thalia? _I pause my thoughts (if that`s even possible). What _had _happened to the old Thalia? That might be a question that I will never find an answer to but I am willing to try.

"Thalia, I was wondering about something," Percy said to my right. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice but nothing more than that. He smiled down at me and I noticed that this one was sincere rather than pained. It`s a nice change for the time being. Now if I could just get him to stop crying softly to himself at night. He thought I didn`t know, didn`t he? Well, actually I do. And no I am not a pervert who sneaks into the cabins of boys. It was about two months ago when I had thought that Percy was already over Annabeth…

_It was a dark, stormy sort of night. Percy and I had been sitting down by a lake in the forest. We often did that. It was a little break we like to have. Being the children of the Big Three was hard._

_ I had leaned slightly into Percy`s shoulder and he didn`t push me away. He had only smiled at me but I had seen some bubbling emotion in sea-green eyes. It had made me feel all warm inside. But then it had disappeared. Percy had looked away from me and I had flushed with embarrassment, staring down to the ground. We had just sat there, looking away from each other until Percy had gotten up, said he had to go, and rushed off. I had stared after him, and then looked back at the lake, sparkling under the moonlight._

_ Soon I had walked back to the cabins. When I had pasted Percy`s to get to mine, I heard quiet sobbing. I had snuck to the edge of Percy`s doorway and peeked in, shifting my body so he couldn`t see me. There on the bed had been Perseus Jackson crying. It`s not like one of those bawling sort of crying but silent streams of tears flowing down. He had been holding a small picture of Annabeth, looking at her and Annabeth`s locket. Of course, he hadn`t seen me because I had ran away into my cabin. I had seen enough._

"What were you wondering about?" I asked Percy, curious. He smiled nervously at me. Then he asked the question that shocked me and I would forever regret taking action to.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I froze up. Gods of Olympus, what did he say?

"What the hell did you say?" I growled and he winced. Immediately, I felt guilty and was about to apologize but he didn`t let me.

"I said, 'Do you love me?'. Do you?" he said and I shook my head no as hard as I could even if I felt a part of me disagreeing.

Percy looked down and stood up. "Oh," was all he said.

"Why did you ask me that?" I asked, my voice growing louder and harsher. Percy winced again and I saw tears in his eyes. Oh gods, what did I do? Percy was so much more sensitive now that he had his heart broken. Why did I have to go off yelling at him?

"Why did you ask me that?" I asked again, this time my voice softer. Percy still looked pained. He backed away from me, tears threatening to fall and stood at least five feet away. I stood up and tried to get to him, but with every step I took, he just took another backwards.

"Because," he began and turned around, hurrying away from me. I tried to run after him but something stopped me—something that shocked me more than ever. When Percy was already disappearing from me, I heard him call back, "Because I love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author`s Note:

Hey again! I am back with another chapter of this story! I hope you guys like it. REVIEW!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Thalia`s P.O.V:

_Oh gods…_Did he just say that he loved me? I stared in shock at the spot where he once was. Everything started to go blurry with black spots in my vision and a heavy feeling in my chest. It`s like the whole world is just spinning round and round, not stopping. I grab hold of the tree to keep myself steady. Then I jump up as I realized something. All I could think about as I was running to the Poseidon cabin was Percy. _Percy, Percy, I am so sorry. I made a mistake. Please forgive me._ When I reach the cabin, the door was closed and I could hear footsteps pacing on the wooden floor. I placed a hand on the brass knob and tried to turn it but it was locked tight.

"Please go away," was all said. _Percy…_I didn`t go away because I wasn`t going to and I didn`t want to. So instead, I sat down on the ground; my back pressed against the door and crossed my arms over my chest. Hell no was I going to move or let him go because he wasn`t getting away so easily from me. I loved him. Oh yes, I did just say that. There`s no point in denying it any longer especially since I`m not in the hunters` anymore.

"No," I said. I heard a breaking sigh.

"You can`t stay there forever," Percy said. There was the sound of something falling with a huge crash. I winced.

"Oh yes I can. You just watch me," I said and this time there was no reply. All I heard was the sound of paper. I stared at the passing campers. They all glanced at me, whispering to each other but, smartly, chose not to say anything to me. Don`t want me to be kicking where the sun doesn`t shine, do they? I suppose not. I felt the door budge behind me and I rolled out of the way just as it opened. Percy stepped out with a confident look on his face. He walked past me and I scrambled up to follow him. He started to jog. I growled and ran to him, trying to catch up. _Damn, that kid`s gotten faster._

"Percy, wait up—"

Someone crashed into me, causing my sentence to end short. I fell to the ground with the person landing beside me. Groaning, I got up and looked down at the person. Pretty much, I got the shock of my life. It was Annabeth. _What the hell is she doing here? _She was supposed to be at college and not here at camp.

When Annabeth saw me, she smiled brightly and attempted to hug me but I moved out of the way and glared at her. She frowned at me and I stepped back from her. I couldn`t believe that she thought she could be all friendly to me when she hurt her ex-boyfriend which ended up hurting me and me hurting him again and then me hurting again. _Okay, confusing_.

"What the matter, Thalia?" asked Annabeth and I growled at her. She backed away from me.

"I can`t believe you broke up with Percy," I said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me.

"So, what does it matter to you? I needed something bigger and more. And I did." She got a dreamy look on her face. We me—"

I interrupted her. "Shut up, just shut up. Why isn`t Percy isn`t enough for you? He`s the best guy you can ever have or ever want," I said proudly. It was true.

"Sure, he`s a pretty great guy and all but what is there about him that really is attractive anymore," Annabeth said and smirked at me as if daring to answer. As if she thought I would be speechless and not have anything to say. But I did have things to say—much to say.

I sat down to the ground and stared up at Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow. I motioned for her to sit and she did. A few campers stared at us as they passed by. Whispered flew from one and another, but I didn`t care. All I cared about now was telling Annabeth how much Percy was of a great guy. She had to know.

"Percy is sweet and kind. He would never betray you and would always stay with you forever by your side. His heart is pure and filled to the brim of loyalty. Sure, sometimes he can have a dark side but that`s part of his charm. I`m sure all the Aphrodite girls (and much more) love those kinds of boys," I said and enjoyed how Annabeth`s smug expression turned to jealousy. "And you have no idea how hot Percy looks. I`m sure your thinking that he was hot before but now, you might melt if you saw him. After you left a few months ago, he`s been working out more than ever. And, somehow, since you left, he seemed to have grown younger and more handsome. He`s been better than he was when you guys were still together."

I was fibbing a little, of course. As you already know, Percy has not been better, worse than ever.

Annabeth squinted at me, suspicious. I could tell that she didn`t believe a word I said. I hadn`t expected her to.

"Show me," she said and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and she did the same. We walked to the sword fighting arena. Percy was standing there with his sword in his hand and an emotionless look on his cute face. His shirt was off.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said as soon as she saw him. I smirked. Then Percy turned around.


End file.
